Blue Burdens
by Rio storm
Summary: 'This story is set in an AU in which Pink Diamond wasn't shattered and there was no rebellion. Blue Diamond has kept her secret for over 1000 years, she has hid under her cloak and has kept the marks from being seen by others. But now her sisters are close to finding out the truth. It's time for her to make her choice; either be free of her burden OR hide forever.'
1. Don't let them know

' _I'm late, late, late! White and Yellow are so going to have my head!"_ Blue kept on talking to herself whilst running to the meeting that she was late to. ' _Close, I'm nearly there, just around the bend and then…'_ Blue's thoughts were cut off when she bumped into Yellow Diamond.

"So you have decided to join us" stated Yellow Diamond as she helped Blue up off the floor. "Forgive my tardiness but I had some…things that I needed to… sort out" Blue apologised. Yellow raised her eyebrow but said nothing and the two walked into the meeting room.

"Finally!' Pink Diamond exclaimed from sheer boredom; White Diamond rolled her eyes, clearing her throat she brought the meeting to a start. "Now that we are all here, may we now please proceed with the meeting regarding the arrest of Rose Quartz."

Yellow and Blue took their seats so that White could continue with her judgement "As we are all aware, Rose Quartz cut 3-LY attempted to start an uprising however our Jaspers were able to apprehend her and have currently detained her in the prison on Earth."

Pink sighed "I should've seen this coming after all she was created under my supervision…" Yellow gently put her hand on her baby sister's shoulder "This is not your fault. That gem was a perfect Quartz soldier and then she betrayed you and all of Home World."

White nodded her head "Exactly Pink, this is not your fault and now we can decide on a suitable punishment." She cast her look onto her younger sister Blue; the most quiet of them all "What does Grey Half-Diamond have to say about the capture of the renegade Pearl and the horrid Fusion known as Garnet?"

Blue's mind began to race, the sound of her heart pounding her eardrums "Well…He h-hasn't found them yet but he believes that they are hiding on a planet nearby Earth. We are meeting later tonight to discuss… everything"

White raised her eyebrows "Alright then and Blue I keep telling you that Diamonds do not stutter."

Yellow stood up "Forgive me but I need to check a transmission that is being sent to me" she then left the room. The other Diamonds waited for her to return, Pink then cast her gaze upon Blue's hands " That looks like they hurt!" she stated which caught both her sisters' attention.

Blue then looked at her hand _'Shit!'_ She then noticed that they were waiting for an answer "I was practicing my ability of controlling ice but it stuck to my hands and it burned them…"

Yellow then stormed into the room "We have a problem! Rose Quartz has escaped!" Pink jumped up "What?!"

White then hit her fist against her chair "What happened on Earth?" Yellow growled "She managed to escape out a window and currently the Peridots are trying to locate her! Blue, Grey is asking to meet you at your temple within the next hour"

Blue then shakily stood up "I shall inform you how the meeting goes!" She then proceeded to walk out the room however Yellow noticed how she walked a little bit lopsided. Once Blue was gone Yellow faced her two sisters "She's acting more and more strange!"

Pink nodded "She is hiding something and I am determined to find out what it is! I'm going to check the footage from the camera that I hid on her cloak!" White was shocked "You actually planted the camera? How are you even going to get it back?"

Pink smirked "I took off her cloak when she left however I won't be able to view the footage until my computer centre is working again which may take a few weeks." Yellow thought for a moment before giving the suggestion that she would be able to check the video in a few days.

"Alright, Yellow will check the footage and will let us know what is going on with Blue. In the meantime we are to keep the hunt for Rose Quartz our main priority!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blue walked hastily down the corridor before entering her throne room; inside Grey Half-Diamond was waiting for her. "Took you long enough!" he snapped.

Blue jumped slightly "S..sorry…the meet…ting ran !" he walked over to her before slapping her hard against the face "I did not give you permission to talk… or did you forget, you owe me your pathetic life!"

She flinched and all she could think about was the precious little life she was to carry…


	2. Should have paid attention

White Diamond looked through her palace's window that allowed her vision of Homeworld below her. Her eyes wandered from the skyscrapers to the ships and finally here teared eyesight fell onto her younger sister's palace. All she wanted was to go there and save her. But why didn't she? It was not the case of pride, far from it in fact, it was the force of fear that kept her away. The video had shown her images that haunt her day and night, the obligation to catch Rose Quartz kept her away whilst Grey's threat condemned her to leave Blue in her time of need. Thankfully her younger sisters were there to fight the battle.

Yellow paced up and down her chamber, the feeling of guilt plaguing her conscience. She had a plan; one that would insure justice took place, one that would strengthen the Authority, one that would save her little sister. Apart from planning her scheme Yellow had rewatched that video over 100 times and then would stare into a mirror and blame herself for it. Blue was safe for now but one question rang through her head, over and over gain, how did you not notice?

The baby of the family constantly trained in the arena with the hopes she could shatter Grey Diamond. It had been her energy that rescued Blue from her confinement, her curiosity had brought the situation to light, her embrace that comforted Blue, her love for her sisters had given her a goal and her eyes that were oblivious to the signs. It would be a long time before the horrid sights and the piercing screams left her memory. A short clip of 40 seconds has scared each diamond.

Blue sat on her throne with her head in her hands. The images of the past weeks kept flooding her mind; each one more gruesome than the last. The constant feeling of fear and despair lingered whilst her desire to live began to fade. This was a life that no gem should go through, a life of pain, anger but have to act regal with the illusion of a perfect world. Blue needed to talk to someone, she needed some gem to save her from the memories and little destructive voice in head. She needed help however right now she has to protect her unhatched gemling.

Blue walked over to the sky blue diamond gem that lay on a soft satin pillow. "ankhiyon kee dibiya mein nindiya bharee re nindiya mein sapane hazaar soja muniya hamaar" Blue sang the lullaby over and over again to the little gem.

"What do the lyrics mean?"

Turning around she saw her 3 sisters leaning against the door smiling, weak smiles of guilt, at her. Blue forced a smile on her face " It's a lullaby I heard on one of my colonies, it translates to:

Little eyes are filled with sleep,  
Sleep brings along a thousand dreams  
Sleep my little baby

The milky white moon is shining in the sky  
Riding on his chariot of moonbeams  
Now sleep my little baby  
Hush my little baby

Little eyes are filled with sleep  
Sleep brings along a thousand dreams  
Sleep my little baby."

Pink walked over to her sister, embraced her and played with the long strands of white hair. "you'll be an amazing amazing mother! I just wish we could've helped you sooner"

Yellow sat next to her little sisters "However whatever you need; we will help you and we will be there for you!"

White smiled at the sight " I think we all need a break from all this. I'll have all forces continue to search for Grey and Rose Quartz. I thought that the 5 of us could go to the springs on my colony J65 Solitan for a much needed TLC?"

Her question was met with squeals of excitement and an actual genuine smile from Blue Diamond.


End file.
